1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applications of organic light emitting display devices range from personal portable devices such as MP3 players and mobile phones to television sets, due to their having superior characteristics such as wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, short response times, and low amounts of power consumption.
An organic light emitting display device has self-light emitting characteristics, and weight and thickness of the organic light emitting display device can be reduced since the organic light emitting display device does not require an additional light source, unlike a liquid crystal display device.
Also, an organic light emitting display device can be formed as a transparent display device by having transparent thin film transistors (TFTs) and transparent organic light emitting devices.